


Home

by SharkGirl



Series: Wuko Drabbles [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Starvation, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: "Wu?" he asked. What had happened to cause the other to look so worried? "What's wrong?" He was suddenly wide awake. Had someone broken into their room?"Nothing," Wu promised, placing his hands on Mako's shoulders. "You were having another nightmare," he said, gaze soft.Oh.
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017483
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from a lovely moot on Twitter to write about Wu comforting Mako after a nightmare about his childhood.
> 
> I actually wrote this a few days ago, but I noticed that someone else posted a wuko nightmare fic the same day, so I didn't want to step on any toes (even though it's a common theme and I saw it after and the fics aren't similar other than the nightmare part)   
> But anyway, lol. Tropes, haha.
> 
> Originally posted to Twitter~  
> Please enjoy!

Mako tripped over a loose stone, nearly losing his balance as he made his way back to the alley where he and Bolin were sleeping tonight. He'd told him to stay put and was relieved when he spotted his little brother right where he'd left him.

Bolin perked up as he approached and Mako wished he'd brought something better for him to eat. As it was, all he managed to 'earn' was half a small, stale loaf of bread. Not enough for the both of them.

"Here," Mako said as he handed it over, ignoring his own hunger pangs.

Bolin happily accepted the bread, but then frowned. "Where's yours?"

"I, uh," Mako began, taking a seat beside him. "I ate my half on the way here," he lied.

That seemed believable enough, because Bolin dropped it and began inhaling his food.

Mako closed his eyes. He was so tired. He couldn't find any work that paid. No one wanted to hire a twelve-year-old, snot-nosed kid -- their words -- so he did what he could.

"I'm cold," Bolin said when he'd finished eating.

Mako nodded and leaned closer to him, bringing his scarf up to his nose and wrapping an arm around Bolin's shoulders. He formed a small flame in his free hand. It wasn't much, but it should keep Bolin warm while he slept. "Get some rest," Mako said. "I'll take first watch."

"But--"

"I'm not going to argue," he said, cutting him off. Then he smiled. "I'll sleep after."

Bolin pouted, but his eyelids drooped. He was asleep within seconds.

Mako pulled him tighter against his side, focusing on keeping the flame burning. But he was so exhausted. And his stomach hurt. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten.

The fire in his palm flickered before becoming two.

No, that wasn't right. Mako blinked and there was only one again.

He needed to stay up. If he fell asleep, Bolin might get sick. Or worse. He had to...

There was a sudden sharp pain in his gut and then the alley was spinning. It was getting dark, but Mako didn't fight it.

He was so tired...

"...ako? Mako?!" He heard someone calling him. "Mako, wake up! C'mon! Wake up, please!"

Bolin... "m... sorry..."

"Mako? Wake up..."

Mako's eyes flew open and he shot up in bed, nearly bumping into the person beside him. He caught his breath and turned to see a pair of concerned green eyes.

Bolin? No. Wu.

"Wu?" he asked. What had happened to cause the other to look so worried? "What's wrong?" He was suddenly wide awake. Had someone broken into their room?

"Nothing," Wu promised, placing his hands on Mako's shoulders. "You were having another nightmare," he said, gaze soft. "I woke you up because..." he trailed off, biting his lip. "Because you were crying."

Mako's eyes widened and he lifted a hand to his cheek, his fingers coming away wet. Oh. 

"Do you... want to talk about it?" Wu asked.

Mako swallowed, unsure. He'd shared a lot with Wu since they'd gotten together. Things he'd kept inside back when they were nothing more than prince and bodyguard. But he didn't want to burden him. Not when the king had so much on his plate.

"No," Mako answered. "I'm okay."

Wu nodded and put just the slightest amount of pressure on Mako's shoulders, easing him back onto the soft pile of pillows. But he didn't stop there. Wu wrapped his arms around him and pulled Mako to his chest.

Wu was warm, his heartbeat strong and even against Mako's cheek. He was okay. He was safe. Bolin was safe. He didn't have to worry.

He was home.

"Thank you," Mako breathed as sleep called him.

Smooth lips brushed his forehead. "Of course," Wu replied. "I'm always here for you, big guy."

Mako smiled. Yeah, he was home.


	2. Bonus Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and wanted to share it, but it's too short to post alone, so... more cuddles!

Rain pounded hard on the roof, falling in sheets onto the already saturated ground. But the heavy drops pelting against the window didn't set Mako on edge. Not anymore.

He rolled over in bed, the warm body beside him scooching closer, until thin arms snaked their way around his middle, pulling Mako flush against the other's chest.

"Bad dream?" Wu's voice, rough with sleep, was still soft, gentle.

Mako closed his eyes. "No, just the rain." It had woken him, but he wasn't bothered. Not when he was wrapped in Wu's arms, their legs tangled beneath the sheets of their shared bed.

"I'll go turn it off," Wu mumbled without moving. If anything, he just burrowed further into Mako's back, his warm breath fanning against the nape of his neck.

Mako gave a tired chuckle. Wu was clearly half asleep. "Turn it off?" he teased. "You a waterbender now?"

But the only response Mako received was soft snoring.

He smiled and placed a hand over Wu's, where they were locked above his bellybutton.

The rain continued to fall outside, and thunder rumbled in the distance. But Mako easily fell back into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I love when characters are each other's rocks. Like... the comfort~
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check out my other content on Twitter @bySharkGirl~
> 
> I'm (almost) always up for prompts!


End file.
